Today's society relies heavily on the quick, accurate transfer of data, often over long distances and through many devices such as telecommunication network devices. Examples of data signals include television signals, telephone signals, emails, and Internet traffic such as web browsing data, video and audio data, etc. Such information often travels through cables that are subject to power surges, e.g., by being exposed to lightning strikes or other power surge inducing events. The data also often is transmitted to and/or from data centers that provide various functions, e.g., routing and other services, e.g., through servers in the data centers. Data signals in the data centers may be divided or split from one incoming signal into multiple outgoing signals to be provided to multiple devices.
Presently, to provide protection against power surges and to provide multiple output lines from a single input line, typically separate surge protectors and line splitters are employed. Typical 2-way splitters introduce about a 3.5 dB loss to the signal and typical surge protectors introduce about a 2.4 dB loss to the signal, thus combining for about 5.9 dB of loss to a signal to provide surge protection and split the signal